


An Unusual Finding

by lokidyinginside



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers Family, Becky barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint loves vents, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Loki isn't evil, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a smol bean, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, T'challa is a kitty, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, but bucky's good, give bucky his plums, he's misunderstood, hydra is a bitch, lowkey based off an amino rp, mama clint, peter wants a family, peter's an orphan, peter's got a family, steve just wants kids, tony's a good dad, wanda and natasha are good moms, wanda bucky and peter bond over shared experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidyinginside/pseuds/lokidyinginside
Summary: When the Avengers are sent on a mission to clear out a criminal base where people are experimented on and tortured, they didn't expect to find a mere child there. They thought all their experiments had been killed, but apparently they had mercy on the poor child.They take the child back to the Stark tower, learning his name is Peter. They tried to act as if he was a normal kid. They had no idea what to do with him, they couldn't take him to an orphanage. If they were honest, Peter kind of grew on them. For others that wasn't the case. Could they trust the child, or was this just a dirty trick?





	An Unusual Finding

It didn't take long from the time Natasha had received the text from Tony for her to strut into the conference room for the mission briefing.

Everyone else was there, gathered around the table, waiting for her. They had arrived before her, but in her defense, she hadn't even been in the compound. She had been in the middle of a quick trip to the city when she had been abruptly interrupted.

He hadn't told her much about why she needed to return, just that they had a mission. It was vague, but enough for her.

She made her way to an empty chair next to Steve and sat down, turning to look towards the front of the room.

"What have we got, Stark?" Natasha asked.

Tony was the one at the head of the long table today, meaning he was doing the debriefing. He didn't do it very often. He usually let Steve do these things, but this time he knew more about the mission than Steve.

He took a deep breath and stood up from the chair he had been sitting while waiting for the others. He pulled a small remote from his pocket and turned to the screen on the wall behind him. Pressing a button on the on the remote, he pulled up a picture of what looked to be an abandoned

"Don't let its appearance fool you. This is a Hydra base, and according to my intel, they're conducting illegal experiments here. Again. They're rumored to be quite similar to the ones they did in Sokovia."

Natasha squinted her eyes before looking out of the corner of her eye where Wanda sat across from her at the table. She needed to see her reaction. Would she be able to handle this mission without another flashback?

Natasha quickly looked back to the front before she could get caught looking. Toby was still there chattering away about the mission, but she wasn't paying any attention. She had more important things on her mind and spent the rest of the meeting zoned out and pretending to listen.

However, Natasha did tune in just enough to get the key points. The base was located somewhere in Maine, they weren't heading there until first thing tomorrow, and they needed to be on guard for powered people that Hydra might be manipulating like they did the twins.

Despite Tony's excessive need to talk all the damn time, the debriefing actually ended in a timely manner.

-

About half an hour later, Steve was in the training room, pounding away at a punching bag, trying to relieve some recent stress before the mission.

He had a lot to worry about. Bucky's mental health was starting to falter again. Steve hated seeing his husband in such a bad condition.

The doctors claimed to be doing their best, but Steve knew they couldn't truly do too much.

Didn't seem to do much, however. But nevertheless, he continued on. At the very least, he was getting a work out in.

He kept going like this for a while before heard someone walk up behind him and attempt to get his attention.

"S-steve?"

He recognized the voice immediately. He took a deep breath and turned around to face the young woman.

"Wanda?" He nodded in acknowledgement, "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to sit tomorrow's mission out..."

She was nervous, scared he might not understand or let her stay back at the compound, and Steve caught on to this. He didn't want her to be scared to approach his about these things. She needed to trust him.

"I suspected you might want to," Steve replied, bending down to pick up a water bottle that he had put on the ground earlier.

"Would that be okay?"

"Of course," Steve told her, as he took a drink from the bottle, "You shouldn't have to ask permission. You're not a child. Next time, just say you're going to sit the mission out and do so."

Wanda nodded.

She was afraid that if she went, she might end up getting in the way.

It had been a few years since everything in Sokovia had went down, but she was still feeling its effects.

She till woke up a one to two nights a week, sweating and shaking from the night she had just had. The subject nightmares would vary, but they would always involve Sokovia. She still had panic attacks at times, and they were usually paired with the even more common flashbacks.

None of these happened as frequently as they did immediately after the battle and loss of her brother, but they were there and it didn't seem like they were gping anywhere anytime soon.

This base they were supposed to raid was supposed to be a continuation of the experiments they performed on her and Pietro and she knew that if she went, she would have a flashback or panic attack or both. That wouldn't do anyone any good.

Wanda had learned how to put up with and deal with all these things at home in her own time, but in the field, they only made her vulnerable.

She then wrapped her arms around her waist and forced herself to smile at Steve, "I'll be sure to remember that. Thank you."

Steve watched as she walked away. He sighed. He was well aware of her problems and had tried to help her on multiple occasions, though with no success.

He truly hated seeing her like this. Her symptoms were so similar to Bucky's and it killed him because he couldn't help either of them.

He just wished there was something he could do, no matter how small.

He put his water bottle back down on the ground and turned back to the punching bag.

This was just another thing to fuel his attack on the unfortunate bag.

He would end up punching the bag for another forty five minutes before finally calling it quits and going to take a shower.


End file.
